Evolution
by That70sshowlova
Summary: "Wh-why are you so different from the vampires I've read about?"


"Now," he said significantly, "It's your turn."

He wasn't very happy about the line of questions I asked in the restaurant, but I couldn't help but beg him to let me ask another question.

"Can I ask you just one more?" I pleaded.

He sighed.

"One," he agreed his lips pressed together in a cautious line.

I bit my bottom lip and thought for a moment. Edward would most likely only let me ask _one_ question so I had to make it count. "Wh-why are you so different from the vampires I've read about?"

We both winced at the term vampire. It was odd to actually admit out loud that he wasn't..human.

He stopped scowling and smiled, it was surprising, and he looked so beautiful while doing it.

"You should do that more often." he looked at me questioningly. "Smile." I clarified. "It lights up your whole face." I felt like an idiot for saying that and blushed.

He smiled involuntarily and continued to answer my question, "Vampires that you have read or watched aren't myths."

"They aren't?"

"No, merely, vampires have evolved. Vampires used to be so weak. They mostly died out."

"How did they die out?" I asked excitedly.

"Some vampires had rings or some other type of jewelry that would let them walk out in the sunlight, they still survive today...Others though, were burned by the Sun."

I tilted my head. "I've never seen you in sunlight. Why?"

"I'll show you sometime." Edward grinned. "But back to the story, vampire hunters are real. A wooden stake through the heart and the vampire was dead. You could slip them vervain and they're done for."

"Well, what's so different now?" I asked.

He smirked. "Like I said vampires have evolved. We're so much stronger now. Some things are similar I admit, our hearing is still extraordinary and so is our sight. We can eat food, but it taste like dirt."

"Why?"

"Because we live on blood." he said simply. "Vampires, it's a simple case of predator versus prey, but when the prey started to come after us, something had to be done. So some unnatural force made us different. They hardened our skin, like diamonds, I guess that's why we sparkle in sunlight-"

"Wait," I cut off. "Sparkle?"

"Yes," he confirmed, "Sparkle. Emmett hates it, he thinks it makes him look unmanly."

I laughed.

"Where was I? Oh yes, our skin is hard like diamonds too, it has the same effect, too. Only vampire teeth can cut through it, and werewolf."

"Werewolves are real?" I demanded.

"Yes, though they have evolved also. They're actually wolves, not-"

"Extremely hairy men," I offered.

"Exactly!" he nodded. "So, as you can imagine, wooden stakes don't hurt much. Although, if we do walk in the sunlight, we'll be immediately exposed. That's when the Volturi come in to play."

"Volturi? Who are they?"

"They're a group of vampires that are extremely powerful, they have gifts - like mine, Alice's and, Jasper's – that make them intimidating. When a vampire threatens our way of life, then they must be eliminated."

"You mean...?" I trailed off, horrified.

He nodded solemnly, "Some things give us away though, like our eyes, or how cold are skin is. We don't have to sleep anymore – at all. It makes sense, why would a dead person need sleep?"

"So what do you do all night? It must be boring."

He grimaced. "My sisters and brothers find it as a time...to be alone."

"Oh!" I realized. "I'm sorry." I looked away awkwardly.

He laughed. "It's pretty disturbing." he then said, "You asked more than one question."

I glared and then pouted slightly. "Oh come on Edward! Please keep telling me the story!"

"Okay," he relented. "Carlisle believes that vampires evolved sometime before the Volturi took over and attacked the Romans. It would make sense, because the Romans don't go out in sunlight, they say that they have no choice, they stay locked up in their castle."

"Romans?"

"They're," he paused, "Well, as Emmett would put it, creepy as hell."

I laughed.

"Aro and his two brothers Cauis and Marcus have the same qualities as my family, and we know it can't be after Carlisle was turned because he's one of the evolved ones too."

I thought for a moment, a question bouncing in my head, "How old is Carlisle?"

"He believes he was changed sometime during the 1600s." he smiled.

I hesitated. "H-how old are _you_?"

He frowned and shook his head, "That's for another time."

"Ed-"

"A-a-ah," he interrupted. "Now, it's _your_ turn."

* * *

_**I've been thinking about this for a while. I hope you liked it. It'd be great if you could review and tell me what you thought. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight all rights are to Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**Thank you to my beta – friend of mine, Brooke. She's the shit. – for doing the obvious, beta**_-**_ing. :)_**


End file.
